


Kill and Make Up

by blue_skyes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: This was a request by SerenitySpiral on Tumblr! You and Anti get into a fight, and angry make up sex ensues.





	

Everything was falling into place. You had the mafia's second in command strapped into a chair, and you were getting close to getting him to tell you exactly where their boss was. This was the key to the two of you taking control of another country. The mafia controlled the country, and controlling them got you one step closer to taking over the world. "Well then, tell me! Where is he? You're his second in command. There's no way he wouldn't tell you."

"I-I told you! I ain't telling you nothin!" His voice was starting to falter now. His resolve was breaking, and you were sure you'd get your information soon.

Before you could torture the man anymore, Anti walked in, interrupting your session. "So, (Y/N), has our friend told you where his boss is yet?"

"No, but we might be getting close."

Anti sighed. "I'm already bored with this. We're done here (Y/N). Let's go." He summoned his powers and snapped the man's neck, killing him instantly. He turned to the door, and left.

While he was calm, you were livid. You couldn't even bring yourself to get rid of the body. You left him there, as you stormed out after Anti.

When you got outside, Anti was already inside the car, waiting for you, tapping the dash impatiently.

"Goddamn it Anti! I can't believe you! Why the fuck did you kill him?!" You were livid, and you let it show as you slammed the car door behind you.

"Because," He replied, gripping the steering wheel so hard it looked like it might break. "We were going to kill him anyways, and it didn't seem like he was going to cooperate. So I decided to teach him, and the rest of them a lesson!"

"I almost had him talking though! And you know it!" You screamed, your frustration showing. Sure, you loved him, but there were plenty of times where he was frustrating and you couldn't believe he was the one you were spending all eternity with.

"It was taking too long! And you know I don't have patience!" Anti started speeding now, as if he was dying to get to your hideout and away from you.

"It doesn't matter! Now we've got to find someone else to give us the information!" You were definitely yelling now.

"It's not gonna be hard, you know that!"

"I know, but it's a waste of time!"

The two of you were full on arguing now. You hated it, but just because he was a demon didn't mean he just got to do what he wanted. The rest of the drive was full of arguments. It started with fighting over the job you had, and it then moved to the two of you nitpicking each other down to the smallest things. It hurt, some of the things he was saying to you, but you knew he never meant them. Your fights were rare, but it was how you fought.

The two of you had arrived before you knew it, and you got out of the car, preferring to avoid Anti, rather than get into another argument with him. Anti trailed you, keeping right behind you.

You hadn't gotten far inside, when the door slammed behind you and you were pinned to the wall. "Gotcha." Anti was staring you down, looking at you as if he was the predator and you were his prey.

"What are you doing?!" You yelled at Anti, trying to push him off of you. You were still angry at him and you needed to cool off from your argument before being able to deal with whatever bullshit he was trying to pull.

"You know," he smirked at you. "You're sexy when you're angry. I didn't want to push you that far in the car, but the way you looked as you yelled at me... I was close to pulling over and taking you right then and there."

"Get off! I'm not dealing with your shit!" You managed to duck under his arm and started to walk away, when Anti grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you flush against his frame.

"Oh come on now... you don't mean that... I'm sorry, I am, but I just love seeing you like this...." Anti was close to your ear as he whispered this, and you shivered as his breath tickled your lobe.

"Fuck you." You spat back, and that was all he needed to hear.

"If you insist..." Anti pulled you into a kiss that was fueled with anger, passion and need, the two of you grabbing at each other desperately. He lifted you up, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist.

Being carried to the bedroom, the kiss wasn't broken, not even to breathe, the only pauses when you mumbled against his lips. "You're still an asshole... I'm not forgiving you this easy..."

Anti didn't even respond, his mind long set on one thing. Fucking you senseless. Once you were in the room, he wasted no time in throwing you on the bed and pouncing on top of you.

He kissed you again, but this one, while still full of need, was one where your lips barely touched, and each one following left you wanting more.

"Stop teasing me, ass!" You hated it when he did this. It drove you crazy and you knew he did it on purpose every time.

"What do you mean?" He gave you an innocent smile that you knew wasn't innocent at all, before leaning into your neck and biting down hard. His fangs sunk into you, marking you as you let out a moan.

"Besides... I think you like it..." Anti said to you as he barely pulled away from the spot he bit. He went back in for more as he sucked on the tender spot, knowing it drove you wild.

"Oh just get on with it!" You were growing impatient now, and you were going to show it. You took a hand and in between the two of you, you began rubbing yourself through your pants, smirking at him as you did.

"Don't you dare." He grabbed your arms and pinned them above you, while the other one pulled up your shirt and took off your bra.

Anti sucked on one of your nipples, while teasingly pinching the other. You whined as you tried to rub your hips against his, but the position you were in didn't do much.

"Patience (Y/N)..." Anti moved down your stomach, kissing and nipping until he reached your pants.

He took them off, slowly, and when they were gone, he marveled at the wetness that was soaking through your underwear. "Wet already? You're such a little slut, aren't you, the way you want me so bad..." Anti took a finger of his and slowly dragged it down between your covered lips.

He was making sure you were really frustrated now, in more ways than one. And it was starting to piss you off. "Just fuck me already you asshole! I can't stand it anymore!"

Anti was already pulling your underwear off at this point, and the cold breeze that hit you had you shivering with anticipation.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes I can handle it! This isn't our first time, you know!"

"Well if you're sure..." Anti stepped back and stripped down completely, his cock fully erect as he approached you once more. As he climbed onto the bed, he grabbed your hips, pulling you roughly towards him. Aligning himself with you, he forcefully thrust himself in, harder and deeper than you had ever felt him before.

You screamed, partly in pain and partly in pleasure. "W-What-" The sensations overwhelmed you, and the words disappeared from your mind, making you unable to form any sentences.

"I did ask if you could handle it. We may have... been intimate before, but when demons such as myself reach a certain stage of arousal, we can't exactly control ourselves. And seeing you like this... it was hard for me to not just rip your clothes off and fuck you until you couldn't walk."

"Do it." You moaned. "Fuck me as hard as you can. Don't hold back."

"If you insist." You had already adjusted to the feeling of him deep inside you, so the pain had subsided and the next thrust in was one of full pleasure. His thrusts quickly gained speed, and you were writhing and moaning in pleasure underneath him.

Anti kept his thrusts in rhythm as he leaned forward to press a kiss to your lips. "Take a deep breath..." He whispered against them. You pulled back and did as he asked, and once done, he wrapped his hands around your neck gently, applying just enough pressure to prevent you from taking too much air in.

Another new sensation for you, but one that you found also turned you on immensely as another moan escaped you.

"You like that?" Anti's voice was rough, his thrusts harder and more erratic now.

You nodded, not able to find the breath to form words.

"You're such a little slut... God I love seeing you like this under my control..." Anti was right. He had you completely under his control now. And just his voice and words alone were pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

"I-I'm close..." You managed to breathe out. His thrusts held no more rhythm anymore, and you were sure he was close too.

"Come on then..." Anti's voice was a broken moan in your ear. "Cum for me..." And you did. Your release was intense, leaving you seeing stars. The waves of pleasure you felt brought him to climax with you, and you had never felt anything better. Your inner walls pulsing as he filled you with his cum was inexplicable, as the two of you came down from your high, you felt better than you ever had.

Panting and heaving, Anti reluctantly pulled out of you and pulled you into his arms. "So," he said between pants, "do you forgive me now?" He smiled at you and pressed a lazy kiss to your lips.

"I guess so..." You giggled. "You're a great fuck, but we still have to seriously talk about this in the morning...." A yawn accidentally passed your lips and you didn't even try to fight it. He had exhausted you, and all you wanted to do was sleep.

"Get some rest love..." Anti smiled as he pressed a kiss to your forehead, stroking your hair gently as you fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'd enjoy it if you guys would leave me a comment about what you guys thought, I'd love to know where I can improve, and where you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
